The Brain
The Brain is the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil and the main enemy of the Doom Patrol and later, the Teen Titans. He is also the arch nemesis of Beast Boy, thereby inheriting Robin as the chief opponent in his "game" of world domination. History A long time ago the brain was a brilliant scientist and was even able to mutate a gorilla to be smarter and stronger then any human. But after a sabotage lab explosion he was reduced to only his brain. Brain then started to dominate the world and his creation Mallah helped him. Soon, it gathered Madame Rouge and General Immortus to form the Brotherhood of Evil. Ever since its creation, the Brotherhood has been engaged in an ongoing struggle with the Doom Patrol. In time, the Brain came to analyze and evaluate his counterpart Mento's basic modus operandi, which enabled him to develop strategies which would foil the Doom Patrol's newest attempt in stopping the Brotherhood's latest scheme: the activation of a black hole generator, which would enable them to bring whole countries to their knees in fear of obliteration. The Doom Patrol (except for Robot Man, who was left deactivated) was captured and imprisoned by the Brotherhood while it proceeded to charge a power cell potent enough to run the generator. Alerted by a message probe, former Doom Patrol member Beast Boy and his new teammates, the Teen Titans, arrived and freed the Doom Patrol, but the Brain and his cohorts managed to get away. Mento regrouped the Doom Patrol and set out for the Brain's hideout, refusing any help from the Titans, thinking that only the Doom Patrol was qualified enough to face them. But once again, Mento's ramrod procedures made it easy for the Brain to anticipate the attack and wear down the Doom Patrol one by one. Finally, however, with only Mento and himself left, Beast Boy managed to talk some sense into Mento and exercise caution instead of stubbornness. In addition, the Titans had secretly followed Beast Boy, rescuing the rest of the Doom Patrol on the way; united, the two teams defeated the Brotherhood and destroyed the generator. However, with the appearance of the Titans and their youthful unpredictability, the Brain had now decided that the younger generation of superheroes was their true danger. In order to defeat the Titans and their allies, the Brain gathered an entire league of supervillains, most of them old enemies of the Titans. He also devised a plan which would enable them to follow the Titans' movements until the time had come to strike. Madame Rouge succeeded in obtaining a Titans Communicator, which the Brain tapped into, and when the Titans proceeded to create a worldwide network by sharing out communicators, the Brain could pinpoint the exact location of each Titan. When the network had been completed, the Brain executed his plan and sent out single or two-man teams of suitable villains to attack the Titans simultaneously. The Titans, while coming to aid their friends, were also ambushed, rendering Robin's strategy of mutual aid useless. A large number of the Titans was captured and brought to the Brotherhood's headquarters to be flash-frozen as victory trophies. However, Robin was able to hotwire the communicators to self-destruct, nullifying the Brain's ability to track them all down, before ending up captured himself. What the Brain, in his arrogance, failed to consider was the determination which would meet his insidious plans. Gathering a small group of Titan escapees, Beast Boy found and assaulted the Brotherhood's base. While their first attempt was anticipated and defeated, it turned out that some other Titans had managed to elude capture as well; joining for a final assault, they managed to free their imprisoned fellows and overpower the assembled villains in the base. The Brain and Monsieur Mallah tried to escape, leaving a nuclear device to cover their escape and, if possible, wipe out the Titans as well, but they were intercepted by Beast Boy and Robin, captured and flash-frozen. The nuclear device was safely disposed of by Cyborg, Starfire and Herald. Powers and Abilities The Brain has genius-level intellect with extensive analytic and calculative capabilities, and is a master in various fields of strategy and science. He also can remotely control various devices via a control unit built into his jar, which is directly connected to his brain. For obvious reasons, the Brain is not capable of participating in physical combat. As a result of his defenselessness, he relies almost entirely on his subordinates (particularly Monsieur Mallah) to protect him and execute his plans, with himself providing strategic leadership and intelligence. An obvious weakness is that since he cannot move, he cannot stop whoever is messing up his plans. As shown in Homecoming Part 2, Beast Boy was right next to him fiddling with the controls of the bomb, and while he was so close, the Brain couldn't stop him. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization